japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Jinta Hanakari
Jinta Hanakari (花刈 ジン太) is one of the employees of the Urahara Shop. Background Not much about his past is reveal. However he was born on the day of April 4th. Personality As an employee of the Urahara Shop, Jinta Hanakari is expected to do lightly manual labor at the store, such as cleaning up the place from the outside. However, he usually slacks off fantasizing about playing soccer or baseball, and forces Ururu Tsumugiya to do most of the work. Though he frequently bullies her, he does care for Ururu as seen when he recovers her body after she is injured by an Arrancar, and sits by quietly as she is being healed. Though he is more knowledgeable than one might expect him to be by given to his young appearance, he is still childish, and immature. Such as by calling Renji Abarai a "moocher" (居候). Ururu states that he cleans up only because he is afraid of Tessai Tsukabishi, though he arrogantly denies this, by saying that he could not clean if he was afraid of him. Jinta has a crush on Yuzu Kurosaki, by calling her "The Goddess" (My Goddess in the English version). He also charged her with only 500 Yen for an extremely large amount of candies, and regards anything she gives him as "sacred". Appearance Jinta Hanakari is a small young boy with dark red hair which he has in a triangle top up style, light tan skin, black eyes and red thick eyebrows. He wears a plain white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front, and blue three quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, his hair is now slicked back, and he wears a sleeveless blue shirt. The shirt is edged with white, and grey pants that are no longer turned up. He has also grown an considerable amount, and looks a lot more older than before. Abilities High Spiritual Power Being able to stand in the air and fight spiritual beings, it should be noted that Jinta Hanakari has a considerable amount of Reiryoku. Enhanced Strength Considering his young age, Jinta is quite strong. He is able to use his over sized iron club with little ease. Kanabō Specialist Jinta typically fights opponents with his kanabō, by using basic attacks. Muteki Tekkon A large kanabō, which Jinta is capable of wielding with a single arm. A Large Gun Jinta has, rarely, used a large gun in combat. 'Bleach (Anime)' Agents of Shinigami arc When he is supposed to be sweeping the area in front of the Urahara shop, Jinta fantasizes about being a baseball player instead. Ururu then tells him that Tessai will be mad at him for not sweeping. When she suggests that he is afraid of Tessai, Jinta shoves his brush into her hair, saying that she is annoying and below him in status. Rukia Kuchiki arrives at the store and grabs his brush, saying the he is the same as ever. When he shows her in to the store, Tessai tells Jinta that the store is not open yet. Jinta says that he had no choice, as she insisted on entering. When Urahara discovers that Ururu accidentally gave Rukia Kon instead of her order of Soul Candy, Jinta asks Ururu to read what is written on the box. When she struggles to pronounce it, Jinta corrects her and tells Ururu that she sold a poor quality item to a customer and starts pulling her hair. Kisuke tells him to stop, saying that it is his fault for not disposing of it. Tessai says that regardless of who is at fault, it could be trouble. Later, Tessai informs Urahara that they are ready, and the four set out to recover the merchandise, with Jinta carrying a weapon. Jinta is present when they find Kon and Urahara removes the Mod-Soul from Ichigo Kurosaki's body, complaining that he thought they were going to see some action for the first time in a long time. During Don Kanoji's first trip to Karakura Town, Jinta accompanies Urahara, Tessai and Ururu to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form, Rukia asks what he is scheming. Urahara replies that Ururu and Jinta love Don Kanonji's show and they wanted to watch it in person no matter what, leaving him with no choice but to bring them to the live filming. While sweeping outside the store one day, a cat arrives at Urahara's shop. Jinta asks Tessai why Urahara is taking such an interest in the cat. Tessai tells him that its name is Yoruichi, and it is Kisuke's only relative, prompting Jinta to call Urahara pitiful. After Ichigo Kurosaki loses his Shinigami powers, Jinta watches him undergo the lessons Urahara subjects him to in a bid to restore his powers. For Ichigo's second lesson, Ichigo is sent to the bottom of a deep shaft with his arms bound behind his back, where he undergoes an accelerated Encroachment. When Ichigo tries to scale the walls without the use of his arms, Jinta says that he is crazy and cannot even climb three meters that way. Jinta asks him if he is hungry. When Ichigo replies that he is not, Jinta tells him that if he feels hungry in his soul form, it is a sign that he will soon become a Hollow. He then tells him that thirst is alright, and offers to let Ichigo drink his spit, telling Ururu to do the same. On Ichigo's third day in the shaft, Jinta runs down the side of the shaft with a platter of fruit, most of which require hands to eat. He tells Ichigo that he thought he would be hungry by now. Ichigo tells him that he is not hungry and that there is still plenty of his Chain of Fate left. Jinta replies that he has been in the shaft for seventy hours, and that the final encroachment is much stronger than the others. When there is a large explosion in the shaft caused by the awakening of Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers, Jinta sees something emerge and asks if it is Ichigo, while Kisuke shields Jinta and Ururu from the explosion. Jinta repeatedly calls out to Ichigo using several nicknames. When Ichigo emerges from the dust wearing a Hollow mask, Jinta asks if he is a Shinigami or Hollow and prepares to fight him with Ururu, while telling Ichigo not to look down on him. However, Ichigo shatters the mask with his broken sword and removes it, causing Jinta to say that he had not turned into a Hollow after all. Along with Tessai and Ururu, he watches as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, with Tessai ensuring the safety of the two children when the fighting comes too close to them. When Ichigo releases his Shikai, Jinta asks if that is his Zanpakutō, by commenting on its lack of a proper hilt and guard. He says that it is not a complete sword and that his previous one was way better to him. Soul Society arc When Don Kanonji attempts to boost ratings for his declining TV show by creating the Karakura Superheroes, Jinta joins the group, along with Ururu. He is given the title of Karakura Red, which he shares with Karin Kurosaki. The group slay Hollows and protect Karakura Town, during the absence of Ichigo and Rukia, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement. When Ichigo and company return to the Human World after saving Rukia from execution, they exit the Dangai in the sky above Karakura Town. Ururu uses her cannon to launch a large cloth at the group, wrapping them up in it. Jinta prepares to strike them with his bat, but Tessai appears behind him grabs the ball, squashing Jinta between it and himself. Tessai sets the group down on a flying rug, with Jinta lying down on the rug. Arrangcar arc Jinta watches Renji's fight with Yylfordt Granz, by commenting that Renji is losing. When Ururu sleepwalks onto the roof of the shop, he asks why she is there, saying that he had told her to sleep. As Ururu gazes up at the battle, Jinta realizes that she is reacting to the Arrancar's unusual Reiatsu and entering Genocide Mode. He tries to grab her, but she launches herself up towards the Arrancar before he can. When Ururu is gored by the Arrancar and flung through the air, Jinta grabs her and attacks Yylfordt with his bat, but is unable to hurt him. Renji places his Bankai in between Yylfordt and Jinta and the limp Ururu, by preventing the Arrancar from attacking them. Later that night, as Tessai heals Ururu, Jinta sits just outside the room, dismayed. Later, when her injuries have healed, Jinta tells her that she should be happy that she has recovered and tries to make her celebrate by jumping into the air. Ururu, however, says that she would like to take it easy, since some of her injuries had only just healed. Jinta continues anyway, hurting her hand. Urahara tells them not to jump too much. Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai, Urahara & Sado leave the store in the care of Renji, Jinta and Ururu while they go to pick up some supplies. Tessai tells Jinta and Ururu to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. As they leave, Jinta says that they are wasting their time since the store hardly sells anything anyway. Tessai hears this runs back and asks him if he said anything bad about the store, scaring Jinta. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Jinta and Ururu rush to tell Urahara that Renji is fighting with the rebel Arrancar. While running back to the store, they briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Gotei 13 Invasion army arc Jinta joins many members of the Gotei 13 as they have a barbecue. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Jinta stops two kids from playing baseball in front of the Urahara Shop, by hurting one of them. He tells them not to play baseball there and not to copy his signature move, "Jinta Home Run". However, Tessai knocks him out for throwing the baseball at a kid without a glove and carries him inside. As Jinta regains consciousness, he complains that he will end up with brain damage from Tessai hitting him on the head. Tessai restrains him and Ururu tickles his bare feet with her hair. Jinta threatens to kill Ururu, but Tessai tells him to be quiet as Karin Kurosaki is in the middle of shopping. When Riruka Dokugamine disappears from the Urahara's shop, Urahara offers her breakfast to Jinta, stating that it has extra pickles in it. Jinta accepts, but states that he does not want the pickles as he hates them, resulting in him being hurt. Video Games Jinta Hanakari is a playable character in the following video games: *??? Quotes *(About Yuzu) My Godness Relationships 'Ururu Tsumugiya' 'Tessai Tsukabishi' 'Kisuke Urahara' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Renji Abarai' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is April 4, and his bloodtype is ???. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. *His hobby is ???. *In the manga, during his encounter with Yylfordt Granz, when Jinta brought out his Kanabō after saving Ururu, a cloth was shown unraveling the Kanabō. Whereas in the anime, the cloth isn't visible. *He doesn't appear or exist in the 2018 Japanese live action Bleach film. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Takako Honda (2004 – Present) *'English' : Cindy Robinson (2006 – Present), Bryce Papenbrook (Teenager) all information on Jinta Hanakari came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Jinta_Hanakari Gallery Jinta Hanakari.jpg|Jinta looking at something strange Tessai Tsukabishi.jpg|Jinta with Tessai Category:Characters Category:Males